Roses and Thunder
by NaiveLittlePrincess
Summary: He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.

-x-

 **Chapter** **1**  
 _ **Cage**_

Clinging of metal with metal brought him back to his reality. He hated when they came to see him. Or feed him. Hated every one of them. "Uchiha!" A rasp male voice called out as he cringed. How was he supposed to get up after those relentless examinations? And how was he supposed to get up on his feet after getting a high voltage electric shock? No human could do it. But he could. Only he could. After years of tests on his body, he was no more an ordinary human. Because Sasuke Uchiha was an experiment gone horribly wrong.

"Get up! I got your food!"  
Sasuke walked over to the bars and hissed at the burns. The white haired male narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed, before sliding the tray from under the slit. Sasuke flexed his neck and waited for the slit to open. There were three levels of cages setup. Box inside of box inside of another box. The inner-most cage was of glass. And then another one of metal bars. And then the last one of mud blocks piled on top of another. A tiny slit on the last one allowed anyone a good peep from the outside. While another slit opened into a tunnel to let the food and other necessities to pass through the second inside the first. Sasuke picked up the tray and scrunched up his nose. A dry loaf of bread and a stale meat piece. And no water. He turned back to the guard and growled. "I got no water."

The guard—a pale twenty year old guy with violet eyes, scoffed and closed the slit, before a bottle of water slid down the tunnel again. Sasuke huffed and picked it up before gulping down the food with water. He left out more than half of the meat. It was almost raw. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and be injected with several new liquids.

He sighed and counted the days since he last saw day light. Only it was not days. But years. Four whole years. Four years two days to be exact. Closing his eyes he imagined his brother's haughty face when he was appointed as the new chief inspector, his mother's smile and his father's smirk. All gone. They were all gone now. Only Sasuke remained. Alone and trapped. And no one knew of his condition. Of his life. Or even the fact that he was alive.

No. She knew. He still remembered her crying for help as he was shoved inside the van. Running after the van frantically to stop them. And then falling down and disappearing behind the lights. And he remembered. The last thing he had seen was her face—covered with dirt and tears, her pink hair sticking on her face. Sakura Haruno. He'd faintly recall her name. But he doubted that she'd recall his. For he knew, no one would've believed her. And then she would have to forget. She had forgotten. He knew it.

Boy he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.

-x-

 **Chapter** **2**  
 _ **Curious**_

She panted as she waited for her heart to calm down. Her timer beeped in her pocket, making her cry out in frustration. "Damn it!" She cried as she took the bottle of water and gulped down its content. Twenty minutes. She had twenty minutes till the next shoot and she still hadn't finished her laps. Sighing loudly she threw the timer away in annoyance. It landed next to the dustbin. An elderly recognized her and smiled before bringing it back to her. "Careful. You won't know what you've lost until you've actually lost it." Sakura smiled at the elderly and thanked her before starting to run again. Stopping near the gates of her apartment building, she spotted a girl curiously eyeing her. Sakura waved at her and passed her a smile, making the girl throw her a toothy grin. And for a moment, a vision of younger Sakura flashed in front of her green eyes.

 _Ever since she had laid eyes on that boy she had been curious. What did he hide behind those onyx orbs? What was his story? And why was he always so glum? Where was the smile that could set so many hearts on fire? She had kept a close eye on him for years, just to make sure she does not miss the smile again. But alas, she never saw it. Not even once. And now when she sat next to him after four years of shy lookouts and peeps, she kept fiddling with her skirt with a blush adorning her cheeks. "Okay, so for this experiment, you will have the person sitting next to you as your partner."_

" _Whoo-hoo! I got Hinata!" A blonde boy screamed loudly, making the teacher throw him a glare, and the boy next to the fourteen year old Sakura sigh in frustration. "Idiot."_

" _Naruto! This is a class! Don't make me call up your mother again!"  
"Sorry!"_

 _The class laughed, and so did Sakura. The blonde turned to see her and passed her a toothy grin before going back to paying attention to the teacher. Sakura threw a glance to her left and gulped before opening her mouth. "Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno." She mentally slapped herself. Instead of sounding confident like she hoped she would, she had stammered and completely blushed over the boy's glance to her. The raven haired boy clicked his tongue and nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _I know." She accidently mumbled under her breathe, before blushing like a red tomato. Sasuke looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "What?" "Nothing." Damn it! She had stammered again. "Hey you better pay attention to the teacher. I'm not good at biology." He spoke through a frown, but it made Sakura's heart flutter. "Ah-okay!" She looked back at the teacher trying to focus on the board. But to no avail._

" _Sakura!"_

"Sakura!"

The rose haired girl jumped up on her name being called and looked up only to see her her makeup artist glaring daggers at her. "Honestly, if you space out again I'm gonna poke this eyelash curler in your eye!" Sakura smiled apologetically and shook her head. "Won't happen again! I promise, Ino!" The said girl huffed and rolled her baby blue eyes.

Ino Yamanaka had been a close friend and rival since they were kids. But now, she was also her makeup artist and she could be, well, demanding. The blonde sighed dramatically and bent back in front of her face to curl her pink lashes. "You better get your head in the game if you wanna finish this shoot today."

"Yeah, sure!"

"Watch that sass, Haruno! I'm not your spot boy." Ino frowned and curled the other eye, before standing up straight. "Who, by the way, is late with your dress! LEE!" Ino's shout made Sakura jump in her seat again and she laughed. "Ino calm down!"

"Fine! You can tell Kurenai that we'll do the rest tomorrow!"  
"Ugh! Sorry!" Sakura cringed as she remembered the spoken about lady's temper. A moment later a boy came running and stumbling towards the duo, carrying a white dress. Sakura smiled and stood up slowly, stumbling on the four inches of heel she wore. "Thank you, Lee." The boy blushed under her gaze and handed Ino the dress. Ino rolled her eyes and snorted, before motioning the boy away. "Honestly! To think he'd have been over that high school crush on you." Sakura chuckled awkwardly, before a vision flashed in front of her eyes again.

" _Sasuke!" She cried as he walked in front of her. Panting heavily, she bent over and lifted her hand. The boy stopped and turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Sakura stood up straight and shoved a book to his chest. "Naruto asked me to give this to you." The raven haired boy looked at her before slowly taking the book into his hand. "Thanks." He mumbled without a slightest hint of a smile. Sakura sighed and shoved past him, not looking back at his form. It had been a year since she had shared her name with him and she could now walk away from him, talk to him or even look at him without her fidgety nature overcoming her. Now she could be confident enough to walk away from him. Although the heart inside her rib cage spoke otherwise, beating ten thousand times per second. She had still not seen him smile. But she hadn't lost hope. She wondered why. As many did. And she wondered why, she had fallen in love with him and yet never told a soul about her feelings._

"Sakura!" Ino voice called her out of her flashback again.

"Yeah! Gimme that!" She snatched away the blonde wig that Ino held out for her. It was mandatory. No one had to know about her real appearance. Behind the scenes she was Sakura Haruno. But on the television and for the world, she was Orihime Kurotsuchi—the singing sensation. Three years ago, her neighbor (who happened to be the owner of a famous records company) Kurenai Sarutobi heard her singing. But Sakura's parents were against all the spotlights and cameras, and so was Sakura for some reason. So, Ino's idea of a dual persona was taken as a hit. Where Sakura would live as Orihime and herself. Orihime being the singing star and Sakura, well, let's just say she had a specific skill set.

"Time to shine, Orihime!" Sakura mumbled before stepping into the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.

-x-

 **Chapter** **3**  
 _ **Sing**_

 _You were the shadow to my light  
Did you feel us  
Another start  
You fade away  
Afraid our aim is out of sight  
Wanna see us  
Alive_

 _Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Where are you now  
Was it all in my fantasy  
Where are you now  
Were you only imaginary  
Where are you now_

 _Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded_

Sasuke could hear the song faintly. Of course, no one knew that he could. Any normal human wouldn't be able to, through the layers of security and acoustic insulation. But he could. And it was something even those merciless scientists didn't know. Coz if they knew. Well, he didn't want to go in that track. So, he just shut up and listened. To all the television programs, chit chats of the guards and sometimes to even the things he wasn't supposed to hear. So, here he was now, listening to a new song by Orihime Kurotsuchi. Or a remake of an old song, as he recalled from another show he had heard through the walls. According to the news, she was a singing sensation and her remakes were a hit. However, for him her songs always brought in some sort of hope into his heart. Which was pointless if he thought of it. He had tried running away so many times. And he had failed every one of those times. But still, no matter how many times he heard this woman's songs he always thought that they were meant for him. That she was calling out for him, waiting for him to answer her. But then again, he would scoff at the idea as the ravings of a lonely and insane mind, before holding his head in his hand and squeezing it hard till it pained. Just to remind himself where he was. Where he had been. And where he will be. Perhaps forever.

The sound of the slit opening roused him from his pitiful thoughts and made him growl. It was the man he hated the most. Kabuto Yakushi. His enemy and his _creator_. No. Not him it was the other guy. So, who was he? He was… He was… Yes, he was the assistant. Equally evil if not more. Grey hair. Onyx orbs like Sasuke's. He could pass as a normal man. Only, he was too evil to be so.

"Sasuke. I have something for you." His calm and amused voice echoed in the cell, hitting his ears like poison. A moment later something slid down from the tunnel and landed next to his feet. Picking it up slowly, he hissed. It was his family heirloom. A ceremonial sword marked with his family's crest. The red and white fan. Only this wasn't the sword. But just the shell. "Where is it?" He hissed, before repeating the same as a shout. His voice cracked from the lack of use or otherwise screaming.

From the other side, Kabuto chuckled before shutting the slit back, without a reply. Sasuke screamed, his hands closing around the sheath of the sword that was supposed to be there too.

And he kept screaming until his throat went sore, and he fell unconscious to the floor while the song kept playing in his mind.

 _Atlantis  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Where are you now  
Another dream  
The monsters running wild inside of me_

 _I'm faded  
I'm faded  
So lost  
I'm faded_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.

-x-

 **Chapter** **4**  
 _ **The Fool**_

Sakura sighed as her buttocks hit the soft mattress. It had been a terribly hectic day for her. And her feet were aching beyond the usual heels. She could swear she'd cry if anyone asked her to wear high heels again. She could kill. Literaly. The ringing of the phone alerted her of the pending call from another needy person in her life.

Her boyfriend.

Picking up the phone, she sighed and fell onto the bed completely. "Hey, sweetpea!" The voice from the other side spoke in a seductive tone, making Sakura cringe. "Are you trying to be one of those TV actors?" Sakura spoke through a smile. Her boyfriend laughed a nervous one. "Yeah. But I guess I failed." "Completely." "Completely?" "Yep!"

"By the way! I've got a surprise for you."  
"Kabuto."  
"Sakura."  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"You'll have to come and see."  
"You mean, I'll have to travel to Oto which is a twenty four hours away flight to meet my boyfriend who has a surprise gift planned for me?"  
"That's… about right!"  
"Okay!" Sakura giggled and chirped before kissing the phone. "See ya soon!"  
The person on the other line chuckled and returned her kiss. "Soon!"

Sakura's smile dropped as the line went dead and she repeated the word. "Soon." She got up and walked to her cupboard, before tapping on the back of the wooden closet. And as the back of the closet slid to the left, her other hand dialed a number.

"Naruto." She spoke as she walked through the closet into the room through her cupboard.  
"Sakura! I heard your new song! I mean old. I mean new-old! I mean rema—"  
"Yeah! Listen! I found what we were looking for." She interrupted him as she switched on the lights.  
"Yeah?" The usual goofy voice of Naruto Uzumaki dropped into a deadly tone. Sakura inhaled slowly as she eyed the wall in front of her. "Yeah. He is in Oto." Naruto's sigh reached her ear as she traced the red threads stretched on the wall. "And?"

Sakura smiled at the bored tone of her friend. "I'm gonna need a ticket for Orihime."  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
"Arrange a hideout for me."  
"Okay. By the way…" Naruto paused, a crumbling sound from his side alerted Sakura that he must've been eating. "…did you find out who he is?"

Sakura sighed slowly and pursed her lips. "Yeah."

 _Sakura groaned as she shielded her eyes from the sun. The day had been disastrous. She had fallen into the swimming pool, trying to rescue Hinata from those bullies. Then she had to give a CPR to her rescuer—Rock Lee. And then she had a huge fight with Sasuke regarding their chemistry experiment. At first she had felt elated when they were paired for the project, remembering the time she had been paired with him in biology. A year back. But today. The damn annoying Uchiha wanted to flunk the class, asking her if she could fill in for him. She had refused, down right and then to rub it in her face, he had asked one of her rivals to fill in for him. Sakura had just scoffed and turned away from him. But inside, boy she was fuming. So, later when he went on to annoy her again, she lost it. It had been a pleasant lunch. Just her and her friend Hinata—sitting and talking. When the almighty Uchiha decided to show up, asking her if she could do his biology assignment. She again refused (with a giant pang in her heart) and he had fumed, saying why was she being such a b****. And it was then that she got up and punched his face, before Naruto showed up and dragged him away. Sakura had obviously realized what she had done. But boy it felt good to let her anger out on him. She was beyond that stage when she'd only want to see his smile. Now, all she wanted to do was make the best out of that guy. Because Sakura Haruno was madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha._

 _And was currently sulking and waiting for her father to pick her up._

 _She saw Sasuke walk towards his usual stop and sighed. She'd have to do it. She'd have to apologize. Before the classes finished, she had seen his cheek. There had been a bruise forming where she had hit him. And now she felt like…_

 _A screech of tires pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked around. Her eyes widened as she spotted Sasuke being dragged into a van.  
"Hey! Getoff me!"  
"Sasuke!" She screamed and ran towards the van. "Sasuke!"_

"Sakura?" "Sakura?"  
"Huh?" She came out of her daze as she shook her head. Naruto was calling her name again and again. "Yeah, sorry Naruto."  
"Spaced out again? Ino told me. It's happening too frequently. Sakura, you should—"  
"I'll be fine." She tilted her head to the side as she eyed the picture of herself and her boyfriend. Naruto sighed loudly. "For the love of… Anyways…" He paused, and Sakura heard another crumbling of packets. What was he doing?  
"So, who is it?" He spoke through something in his mouth. Sakura leaned towards the wall as she eyed another one of the photos.

"My boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : He thought he couldn't be saved. After all, no one knew that he was even alive! But she did. And even after 4 years, she still remembered. And would stop at nothing to save him. To free him again.

-x-

 **Chapter** **5**  
 _ **Muse**_

" _Sasuke!" "Sasuke!" "Sasuke!"  
She called again and again as his heart beat in his chest. It was weird because he could barely see into the light, but he could still tell where she was. Just within his grasp. But she had never been so far away. He could never have her. Never ever. Because she was pure. And he was… a monster meant to be caged._

Sasuke stirred and cringed at the pain. His head hurt more than any other part. Of course, it was because only his mind couldn't be killed. His arms were pierced with one thousand needles. His legs still had scars from the metal chains. And his chest had an inch deep gash. But still, the headache prevailed over all. His eyes opened and he hissed at the sight. His own blood sprawled on the floor and the wires from the machine still clinging to his arms. He had tried escaping again and he ended up killing two of those scientists with his hand. But then they had shot something into him that caused him to lose his consciousness and his rapid healing, apparently. He waited and waited, till slowly the wound started closing up. Carefully getting up into an upright position, Sasuke tugged on the wires till they came off of him. He hissed and leaned on the cold wall and choked. Because in his daze he hadn't noticed the presence in front of him.

"Good to see you up." Kabuto smiled and crossed his arms.

Sasuke growled and looked away from him. It was poisonous to his mind to just look at him. "Did you expect me to die?" He hissed as finally with a sizzle the wound closed. After a small pause Kabuto chuckled and walked over to him, making Sasuke growl.  
"On the contrary, Sasuke, I think you are our most successful experiment. I must say, of all the Uchihas that we had tested on. You are the best result."

Sasuke lunged at him and fell as Kabuto threw him back with an electric shock. "Now, now, let's not be hasty! You should rest."

Sasuke groaned and stirred before getting back up. But this time he did not move.

"By the way Sasuke. My girlfriend will be in town tomorrow. So, I'll be with her the whole day. Be nice to others while I'm gone."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed and closed his eyes.

"And try not to leave." Kabuto smiled and turned, before the cages slid after him. Sasuke looked at the closing walls and leaned on the wall behind him, before slowly sliding back on the floor. "Where else would I go?" He mumbled as from outside he heard a song playing. Orihime Kurotsuchi's.

 _You can be my guiding light  
Keep me  
Company in the night  
That's all I need  
All I want  
Is for you to stay a little longer now  
With arms around me  
Like a border_


End file.
